Perfect
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Slash DMxHP] « Cette marque me brûle à chaque fois que je l’embrasse. Tes yeux t’ont trompé, je te jure que je ne l’aime pas » « Je ne suis plus ce petit garçon de dix ans, fier et obéissant [...] Pardonne moi d’avoir grandi, papa »


**Titre : **Perfect

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Les paroles d'un petit blond désolé sur le fond d'une chanson. Slash naturellement.

**Pairing :** DMxHP

**Disclaimer : **Personnages pas à moi (JKR). Chanson pas à moi (Simple Plan). Citation pas à moi (Hubert Selby Junior). Seules idée et fictions à moi en fait.

Un nouveau morceau de rien qui m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre en réalité, juste à se laisser porter par les paroles de Malfoy junior. Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson (si possible) en même temps car elle reflète bien l'ambiance.

Bonne lecture (du moins je l'espère)

Merci à **Daiya** pour sa lecture tardive ...

* * *

_Une porte close, un souffle désordonné, le souvenir d'un regard méprisant qui le hante …_

-

Hé papa regarde-moi

Je suis toujours le même, crois-moi

Ne baisse pas les yeux devant ton fils déviant

Quelques baisers n'engagent à rien

_-_

_Draco se laisse aller contre le bois froid, une main plongée entre ses mèches blondes. _

-

S'il te plait pardonne-moi

Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu me cherchais

Tu n'étais pas censé être là

Je ne pouvais pas prévoir moi

Ca m'est tombé dessus comme ça

Je te le jure, écoute-moi

_-_

_Comme un appel désespéré … _

_Des bruits de pas derrière une porte toujours fermée. _

-

Repense au passé et parle-moi

Repense au petit garçon fier et dédaigneux, écoutant religieusement les paroles de son père.

Repense à l'adolescent éloquent et orgueilleux qui faisait ta joie à chaque repas organisé.

Repense enfin au jeune homme, méprisant et obéissant, une marque noire au creux du poignet.

Cette marque me brûle à chaque fois que je l'embrasse.

Tes yeux t'ont trompé, je te jure que je ne l'aime pas.

_-_

_Un bruit de brisure derrière la cloison. _

-

L'Amour est superficiel, ce n'est qu'une distraction.

Pourquoi un homme ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me l'explique pas.

C'est chimique je crois.

Ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'aime pas, oh non je ne l'aime pas.

-

_Le jeune homme ferme les yeux et appuie sa tête contre la porte verrouillée. _

-

N'ais-je pas grandi selon tes plans ?

Le nom de Malfoy résonne dans tous les pans de cette école, comme il résonnait autrefois.

Les gens me respectent et me détestent.

Ils ne voient dans mon regard que le reflet d'un gallion tournoyant.

N'est-ce pas là ce que tu as toujours voulu ?

_-_

_Il ramène ses jambes contre lui, en quête d'une chaleur jamais trouvée (ou presque). _

-

Je ne suis qu'une parfaite imitation de toi, qui s'est dévoyée certes au regard d'un petit brun dans les vestiaires d'un match quelconque.

Même yeux, même nez, même bouche, même blondeur peroxydée.

Même insatisfaction chronique.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est dans mes gènes.

_-_

_Une fenêtre qui se ferme avec colère. _

-

Mon homosexualité est tatouée sur mon âme.

Ce genre de pulsions ne se maîtrise pas.

Les balconnets plongeant très peu pour moi.

Parkinson est une chic fille, oui, mais elle n'est pas faite pour moi.

J'aurais pu choisir Zabini tu vas dire, mais je ne veux que **lui**.

_-_

_Des prunelles azurées qui s'animent à cette pensée. _

-

Il m'agace, il m'énerve, il me fait tourner la tête.

Il est exactement comme tu me disais.

Imprudent, indiscipliné et incontrôlable.

Il est prétentieux et insolent la plupart du temps.

Le succès coule dans ses veines, quoiqu'on en dise.

_-_

_Ses doigts s'attardent sur ses propres veines souillées. _

-

Penses-tu que je perde mon temps

En faisant des choses que je veux faire ?

Toutes ces choses que tu considères comme sales, indignes de ton fils, d'un héritier Malfoy.

Je le fréquente, je lui parle, je l'embrasse, je le caresse, je …

Inutile de rentrer dans les détails.

Tu dois bien visualiser après le petit incident de tout à l'heure.

_-_

_Un sourire ironique, malgré lui._

-

Pardonne-moi.

_-_

_Un murmure échappé. _

-

Est-ce une forme de perversion que de désirer un homme ?

Comme ton regard azuré m'a laissé présager le peu de temps que je l'ai croisé.

Soit, il est ma perversion dans ce cas.

Chaque homme fort a ses failles, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma faille à moi se prénomme Harry.

Et je porte la marque de son pire ennemi.

N'est ce pas là une preuve que je ne renie pas mes origines ?

-

Si le noir obscurcit ma peau, c'est pour toi.

Si je m'agenouille devant ton maître, c'est pour toi.

Si je suis responsable de sa colère, de ses pleurs, c'est encore pour toi.

Tu m'as toujours dis qu'on devenait son pire ennemi en essayant de donner du sens à ce qui n'en a pas.

J'ai longtemps cherché à le considérer comme l'usurpateur que tu m'avais décrit.

Tes mots envenimaient ma bouche, je n'étais plus moi mais une langue de vipère caricaturée.

Aujourd'hui je ne cherche plus à le qualifier, je le prends comme il vient (sans mauvais jeu de mot)

Cette relation n'a aucun sens peut être mais je suis en accord avec moi-même.

_-_

_Un regard déterminé._

-

J'ai toujours suivi tes recommandations à la lettre.

Je l'ai détesté de tout mon être.

Je l'ai critiqué, je l'ai ridiculisé, je l'ai blessé.

A dix-sept ans, j'ai voulu lui faire mal en lui donnant du plaisir.

Un stratagème édifiant pour le rendre dément.

_-_

_C'est finalement lui qui s'est rendu fou de son ennemi. _

_Une obsession amoureuse ? _

-

Je voulais juste t'impressionner car ça me faisait mal que tu me désapprouves tout le temps.

Tu ne me voyais plus comme le petit garçon soumis que j'étais encore, mais comme le jeune homme révolté par tes idées de mariage le concernant.

Tu n'as jamais supporté qu'on soit contre tes idées, le nombre de licenciés au ministère en témoigne grandement.

Je t'ai accepté comme tu étais, moi, à toi d'accepter qui je suis maintenant.

_-_

_Une langue qui claque contre un palet. _

-

J'ai essayé très fort de réussir.

Je voulais juste que tu sois fier.

J'ai réussi à le faire céder.

Et je me suis brûler les ailes à trop vouloir le piéger.

_-_

_Les lèvres encore rouges de trop de baisers. _

-

Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je ne serai jamais assez bon pour toi.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

Ton étroitesse d'esprit m'oppresse sans cesse.

Il est comme un souffle de liberté.

Excuse-moi de ressentir cela.

-

Je ne peux pas prétendre que je vais bien.

Mais d'un côté, ça me soulage que tu saches enfin.

Tu me considères désormais, j'en suis certain, comme un moins que rien.

Mais quoique tu fasses, tu ne peux pas me changer.

Je ne suis pas toi, je ne veux pas être toi.

Je veux vivre par moi-même.

_-_

_Des ongles courts qui râpent le sol. _

-

L'insouciance est de mise à douze ans.

L'incertitude s'installe à quinze ans.

A bientôt dix-huit ans, les illusions se dérobent fatalement.

J'ai perdu ta confiance à mesure que je doutais de son importance.

Nous nous sommes perdus mutuellement.

Rien ne dure toujours, c'est ainsi.

_-_

_Un silence mortifiant derrière la porte close. _

-

Je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait

Ton modèle de perfection est inaccessible.

Je désire un homme, qui plus est celui que tu exècres par-dessus tout.

Maintenant c'est trop tard on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Le temps où je m'abreuvais de tes paroles n'existe plus.

Je ne suis plus ce petit garçon de dix ans, fier et obéissant.

Je suis le jeune homme, insolent et amant du Survivant.

Pardonne-moi d'avoir grandi, papa.

-

J'essaye de ne pas penser à la douleur que je ressens.

Contrôler le débit de mes mots, parler avec discernement.

Rester maître de mes sentiments, demeurer impassible et raisonné.

Cette situation échappe aussi bien à ton contrôle qu'au mien.

Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

-

Je suis désolé.

-

Sais-tu au moins que tu étais mon héros ?

Certains disent que tu n'es qu'une marionnette entre les mains du Lord Noir

Moi je n'ai toujours vu en toi qu'un homme fort, passionné et moralisateur.

Je t'ai respecté, j'ai accepté tes qualités comme tes défauts.

Mais toi, tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaître.

Tu ne faisais qu'observer ton reflet à travers moi.

Nombriliste doit être synonyme de Malfoy, je crois.

_-_

_L'ébauche d'un sourire triste. _

_-_

S'il te plaît ne me tournes pas le dos, laisse-moi être franc avec toi.

Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est dur de s'adresser à une porte close, à un être froid qui ne t'écoute pas.

Ton regard de tout à l'heure m'a littéralement glacé le sang.

J'embrassais Harry Potter oui, c'est un fait, ce n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs.

Pardonne-moi mais c'est comme ça.

-

Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, tu ne me comprends pas, tu ne me parles pas …

Tu me juges sans me connaître, tu me dictes mon comportement sans jamais t'intéresser à mes propres opinions.

Ta haine des Potter ne repose que sur des querelles d'adolescents qui se sont entachées de sang.

Rien n'arrangera les choses, c'est trop tard.

-

_Un courant d'air qui lui chatouille la nuque. _

-

Si je dois choisir mon camp, j'écouterais mon cœur uniquement.

La marque sur mon poignet ou le frétillement de mon caleçon n'intervient pas ici.

Je crois que ce que tu fais est mal, à vrai dire

Je crois que ce magicien des ténèbres n'est qu'une supercherie.

Je crois en ce petit brun à cicatrice, papa.

Je ne l'aime pas mais je crois en lui.

_-_

_Le col froissé d'une chemise en soie qui se relève. _

-

Mon serment prêté aux ténèbres était un cadeau que je te faisais.

Un moyen de te prouver mon obéissance inconditionnelle.

Mais tu n'as que faire de moi, de mon amour pour toi.

Tu ne me vois que comme un instrument à tes crimes.

Un souvenir de toi volé au temps.

-

Tous les jours heureux que tu as passés avec moi, avec maman, me semblent si lointains maintenant.

Et j'ai l'impression que tu n'en as plus rien à faire

Tu t'enfonces dans une guerre née du fanatisme.

Tu tues des innocents.

Tu t'entêtes à prendre une voie qui conduira tôt ou tard à ta déchéance.

Qui plus est, ta monstruosité a pris le pas sur ton intolérance.

Je suis désolé papa mais ta définition de la perfection rime avec atrocité.

Je ne serai jamais parfait, excuse-moi.

-

Pardonne-moi de te décevoir, d'être attiré par un homme, de coucher avec Harry Potter, pardonne-moi …

Je ne suis pas digne de ta monstruosité.

Papa …

_Quelques larmes roulent sur les joues du blond._

_Malgré lui. _

_Il plisse les yeux pour ne pas qu'elles s'échappent cependant._

_Il ne veut pas être quelqu'un de faible. _

_-_

_Le jeune homme se redresse prestement._

_-_

_Il en a plus qu'assez de rester là, à parler à une porte fermée._

_Parler dans le vide, pleurnicher comme une gamin suppliant son père de le pardonner pour une dernière faute commise. _

_-_

_Draco force la porte brusquement, d'une poigne de fer et d'un sort agencé. _

_-_

_Toutefois, il ne rencontre que le vide, la pièce étant désertée. _

_Il n'a même pas pris la peine de l'écouter. _

_Une lettre repose sur son bureau._

_Il n'a pas besoin de la lire pour en connaître le contenu._

_-_

_Sa marque des ténèbres le démange atrocement. _

_-_

_Le préfet serpentard soupire et range l'enveloppe dans sa poche. _

_Il essuie ses larmes d'un geste brusque et sort du bureau abandonné. _

_-_

_Des bruits de pas résonnent derrière lui, une respiration haletante les accompagne._

_Deux prunelles émeraude l'observent silencieusement. _

_Les joues rougies par le froid, le jeune homme brun ne dit mot. _

_-_

_Il s'approche lentement de lui et passe ses bras autour de ses épaules. _

_Son torse est chaud, son étreinte semble rassurante. _

_-_

_Le blond niche son visage au creux de son cou et s'abandonne simplement._

_Son amant effleure son poignet subitement, devinant facilement les conséquences de leurs baisers. _

_-_

_Il apaise sa brûlure d'une caresse, la noirceur s'estompe progressivement. _

_-_

_Draco enserrent la taille du brun de manière possessive et masque sa peine dans les plis de son écharpe rouge et or. . _

_Le Survivant lui murmure alors doucement :_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es parfait pour moi, Draco Malfoy » _

_Ses mains se resserrent autour de son dos._

_Il est sa dernière famille à présent. _

* * *

**Fin **

Et voilà un nouvel OS terminé !

Il me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps celui-là.

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés néanmoins.

Un avis à émettre ? Des réprimandes ? Des félicitations ?

Un simple clic et le tour est joué ;)

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et à une prochaine fois.

* * *

Les paroles de la chanson **Perfect** de Simple Plan : 

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect


End file.
